Love and Joy
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: Naraku is dead. So, what now? The answer comes unexpectedly, when a nervous and flustered Kagome returns from her era with some news for the group. How will it change things? Is it a change for the better? [IK] Ongoing
1. Both of Ours

A/N: I've been working and re-working this idea for a long time now. Consider the posting of this first chapter experimental. I already have the first several chapters written, although they need a considerable amount of editing. I do plan to post the rest of this, if I get enough positive feedback. If you like this, please review. If no one likes it, I won't post the rest. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I do know that I'm on chapter nine and I still have about seven months to cover. So…it'll be quite long, eventually. And yes, this takes place after Naraku's defeat. More on that in later chapters. Obviously, expect a greater maturity in the characters, particularly Inuyasha.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have better things to do than write fanfic. I don't own the characters, either. I just borrow them

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter One**

**Both of Ours**

As per usual, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. It was mid-September, the beginning of Kagome's first year without school. _At last_, Inuyasha thought, leaning back against his favorite tree, which was easily within view of the well that connected his time with Kagome's. _Not that it makes much difference_, the impatient hanyou growled to himself. _She still goes back there for days at a time sometimes. I hate it when she's not here._ Unconsciously, Inuyasha's mind drifted to the miko. Pictures flashed through his mind, as they often did when he was alone and waiting for her. _Kagome smiling at him. Kagome hugging him. Kagome laughing at him. Kagome yelling at him. Kagome kissing him. Kagome…_ Inuyasha pulled his mind back to the present as a familiar sweet scent drifted out of the well. Kagome!

The hanyou leapt from the tree, running to meet his miko. One of Kagome's small white hands appeared, grasping the side of the well. Inuyasha reached out a hand to help her, which she took. Her head and shoulders emerged, and he pulled her out.

"Thanks…" she panted. She'd clearly been running to get to the well in a hurry, which Inuyasha found incredibly sweet of her. He considered forgetting the fact that she was nearly a day late, but thought better of it.

"You're late!" he growled at the miko, after she had risen to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, something came up…" she muttered, blushing. She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, well, what? Now that you're done with that _school_ thing, I thought you wouldn't be spending so much time in that world!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

"It's still my home, you know! It's not like I _need_ to be here, now the jewel is gone and Naraku is dead!" Kagome's eyes blazed. Why was she getting so worked up? They always had a fight when she returned from her era. It was…traditional. Customary. Without it, Inuyasha would feel…weird.

"Yeah, I know that, but do you really _want_ to torture me? You act like you only came here for the goddamn jewel!" He looked away from her eyes at this last. _That's not the only reason she came. I know that. But I want to hear it…again._

"Of course I didn't." Her voice was gentle again. Hesitantly, he met her eyes. She smiled. "Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. You know better."

"Keh." He tried to keep her smile from melting his heart, he really did. It was futile, as usual. "Kagome…"

"I come for you," she whispered. A chill ran up the hanyou's spine.

"I know," he replied.

Kagome's smile was so gentle. Soft. Happy. He looked at her, and met her warm brown eyes. Why had he been mad at her? He couldn't remember…

"Kagome." How had he closed the distance between them so fast? He was standing right in front of her, without any recollection of having done so. As if of their own accord, his arms moved to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, needing to feel the warmth of her body against his. This was what he had missed the most…

Humming softly, she tightened her grip on him, just enough to let him know that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. He brought his lips down to hers and they met, softly. He held her in his arms, and sighed in relief. No matter what had passed between them, he still was afraid every time she went home. Afraid she might not return to him. He knew there was no reason for his fears, but that was how it was. He couldn't even remember a time when he had been unsure about his feelings for Kagome. There had been a time, he knew that. But it was in his past. He didn't want to think about it. Since he had met her, she had been his light, his hope, his…well, his everything that mattered. The thought of not having her at his side was simply too much to bear. He tightened his arms about her waist protectively.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him, sweetly. He still held her in his arms.

"This is the kind of welcome I was hoping for…" she murmured. He laughed and kissed her again, not exactly eager to let her go any time in the near future.

"Mmmm." Lifting her mouth off his, she buried her head in his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the smooth cloth of his haori. He stroked her hair, running his hand from the top of her head to the very bottom of her hair, hanging at the small of her back. She shivered delightedly in his arms, so he didn't stop.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Kagome, for her part, was reluctant to move from her warm position in Inuyasha's arms, surrounded by warm haori-clad hanyou. But she had to. Eventually he would want to know the reason for her longer stay in her time. And she had to tell him, anyway. She'd rushed back almost as soon as she'd found out, for sure. He had to be the first to know. Of course, she had had suspicions, but now she knew. For sure. And so he had to know.

"Inuyasha?" She pulled back slightly so that she could meet his eyes.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha stopped stroking her hair and looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

"Er…no." Kagome knew she was blushing violently. Inuyasha caught the feeling, and pulled away from her, letting his arms drop to his sides. _Great…_she would have preferred to have him holding her. "I just…well, I have something to tell you. It's…pretty important."

"What? Is it bad? Is everything okay?" She saw worry cross the hanyou's face.

"No…no, it's not bad. It's good…or at least, _I _think it's good. It's just…well, it's pretty important."

Some of the worry left her hanyou's eyes, but not all. "Well, tell me already!" He was always impatient, but…this was more than impatient. He was downright scared.

"Okay, listen. Er…maybe we should sit down."

"What? Is it that big? Can't you just tell me here? Kagome, you have to tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha cried as she led him to the sacred tree.

"Shh. I'm about to." Kagome gestured for him to sit down, and he did so, leaning his back against the huge tree. She sank to the ground in front of him, nervously tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Okay. Now tell me." The hanyou leaned forward anxiously. Kagome almost smiled, but then her nerves returned to her. She looked at the ground.

"Okay, well, I-" she stopped. _Just what exactly am I supposed to say?_ She wondered, panicking. _I knew I should have asked my mom…but that meant telling her first…I want him to be the first to know. He should be…_

She looked up, and met his searching eyes. She could not control her blush, and she could see the impatience beginning to drive him insane. She had to get it over with…she hadn't pictured herself having to give him this particular news for many years, at least not until they were married. _At least not until we were ready_.

"Kagome…" she heard the pain in his voice. She had to tell him…

"I…" she broke off. Was this really the best way? She should really try to explain some things to him first, instead of giving him the news right away. She should prepare him…

"I'm pregnant." She rushed out, not even sure he'd heard it, it had come out so fast. So much for preparing him…

"WHAT?!" His head snapped up, and his eyes popped open. Kagome took a shaky breath.

"Um…yeah…"

"So…you…we…are you sure?" He bit his lip.

"Yes. I…yes." Kagome's hands clenched into fists. _Please Inuyasha…be okay with it…_

"S-so…we're having a baby." He breathed in sharply. "I'm…going…to be a father?"

Kagome tried to breathe, and couldn't. There had to have been a better way to tell him. She didn't know what to say. "Yes."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha's voice was strangled. He thought back…to the times they'd…slept together. Twice. Was that enough? How could it be enough?

"There are tests you can take, in my era. I…suspected. I mean, I still need confirmation from a doctor…" she trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Oh."

Kagome did not look up until she felt a hand on her arm. Surprised, she glanced up and found herself staring into large golden eyes.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…it's so soon…"

"No." His voice was gruff. "It's not. Kagome, in my era…in this era…it's not."

"I know. It's just…" she took a deep breath, not taking her eyes from her hanyou's face. "Do you want it?"

"A child?" Inuyasha looked puzzled. Kagome nodded. And, to her surprise, he laughed. "Kagome, it's going to be a living, breathing person, who's half you and half me. Of course I want it."

"You do?" _I love him…I love him so much…_

"Don't you?"

Kagome smiled. "Course I do."

She squealed as she was suddenly pulled up to her feet. She found herself wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace, and his lips found hers, and he kissed her passionately…

He pulled back, looking in her eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you, too."

Inuyasha took one of his arms back, and moved his hand down so it rested on her stomach.

"Inuyasha…" she giggled, blushing.

"It's right here…I can't believe that…" He blushed. "Our-our child…"

"Yes. Ours." Kagome laughed softly, stroking his hair. "Together."

"Mmm." He kissed her, and she reveled in the warmth of his arms, and the sweetness of his lips, and the fact that, within her, there was a future human being that was half her and half him. _Both of ours. Together…_

* * *

A/N: So, chapter one's up. I have a lot of editing to do on chapter two, but I won't post it unless I get some positive feedback on this. Constructive criticism is welcome, although flames are childish and do nothing except discourage the author. If you read this just to flame, a hint: click the little back button in the upper left-hand corner. Yup, that's the one. Otherwise, thanks for reading! 


	2. Spreading the News

A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I'd really appreciate some more reviews on this chapter. I wanted to post this as soon as possible, but I'll probably be doing some more editing, and reposting this chapter, so check for that. Look for more details on what's happened since the actual series in chapter three, I'll be posting that soon. Arigatou, minna-san!

Still don't own it.

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Two**

**Spreading the News**

A sound of surprise from the bushes caused Kagome to look up. Inuyasha brought his right hand down to his sword hilt, but kept his left resting protectively on Kagome's arm.

"Who's there?" the hanyou called gruffly. Kagome drew just a bit closer to him. Her bow and arrows were in Kaede's hut…

"It's us!" a familiar voice announced, and Sango stepped into the clearing, Miroku just behind her.

"We were just going to see if Kagome was back yet, but it seems she-er-is…" Miroku trailed off, somehow making the sentence sound suggestive. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome rested a hand on his arm. _Aggressive as always…it might make me mad if it wasn't so adorable…_

Then another thought occurred to Kagome, and her head jerked up anxiously. Inuyasha looked over at her, tightening his grip on her arm.

Kagome gulped. "How much did you hear?" the miko asked nervously. Did they know? Was she even ready for them to know?

"Hear?" Sango sounded puzzled. "We just came in…sorry…" The demon slayer looked away. She was blushing, clearly embarrassed about having witnessed a private moment between two of her friends.

Miroku, however, was very interested.

"What do you mean, hear?" asked the young monk, raising his eyebrows. Sango gave him a look, as if to say, "don't even go there…"

"Er…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha anxiously. Should they tell them? Their friends had a right to know, after all. He looked back at her, his golden eyes wide. He was scared to tell them…well, of course he was. So was she. But he was…well, he was really scared. Kagome thought back, trying to remember the last time she'd seen him look so scared. It had been awhile. But then, she could hardly blame him. He'd spent his whole life placing barriers around himself, slowly receding away from the world until his barrier was impenetrable, and no one could reach him. And Kagome knew it was thanks to her that his barrier had weakened. Over the three years she'd known him, and the roughly one and a half they'd spent as somewhat of a couple, she'd slowly, patiently, pushed her way through his barrier until it was weak enough so that, at times, it dissolved completely. But only when he was alone with her, and usually late at night. Never in broad daylight, in the company of friends. Yes, at times she had seen his barrier flicker around Sango and Miroku as well, but this was something private, something she herself had difficulty discussing. And, well, it was huge. Neither the miko nor the hanyou could really comprehend just how huge it was, yet. But Inuyasha was having more trouble than she was, Kagome knew. And so she knew that she would have to be the one to tell Sango and Miroku. And she didn't mind, really. She certainly didn't want to cause her hanyou any pain…

Besides, she was excited to tell Sango. Sango was the closest thing to a sister she had ever had, and in their two and a half years together they had become best friends. Kagome marveled at how lucky she was to have met Sango. She tried to picture being in her present situation with only her hanyou and the lecherous monk, neither of which she could talk to about…certain things. Girl things. More than ever, she was glad she had Sango.

"I-yes. There's something we need to tell you." Kagome looked up at her friends, and felt Inuyasha's grip on her arm tighten even more. His knuckles were white. _Poor Inuyasha…_ She slid her arm to his back, gently rubbing it. Trying to calm him. She saw a flicker of a smile cross his face. He'd always liked having his back rubbed, it seemed, although he had refused to allow her to do so until recently. It tended to dissolve his barrier, something that both delighted him and terrified him. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. The link between them had only been strengthened by this new news. Of course…although Kagome knew Inuyasha was still struggling with the idea of himself as a father, she quite fancied herself as a mother. She'd been an honorary one to Shippou for years, anyway. And she knew Inuyasha would be fine. He wanted it as much as she did, really and truly, if only because it was another connection between the two of them, a connection which his heart craved, just as hers did.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango's soft voice startled her. She had been drifting off completely, absorbed in her thoughts. In fact, she'd been doing that a lot lately. She wondered if it was a pregnancy thing. That thought brought a smile to her lips, and she turned to her friends.

"Yes, well, this is, uh, kind of big. Er…really big. It may change things a lot for our group, if only for a while." Kagome nervously fiddled with the pleats of her skirt, again unsure of just what to say. It might have been easier if she had told the monk and the demon slayer separately.

"Yes?" Sango looked worried, and she saw a look of concern cross Miroku's face as well.

"It will help you if you just tell us, Kagome," Miroku offered softly, trying to help. Kagome smiled at him. For all his pervertedness, he really was a good friend.

She felt Inuyasha's arms slide protectively about her waist, crossing just over her stomach. From the way he squeezed her, ever so gently, she knew he'd done that on purpose.

Borrowing strength (and perhaps reckless courage) from the hanyou, Kagome spoke at last, trying not to rush the words out too quickly.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the sound of that sentence. One she would be using often now, she knew…the thought only made her smile wider.

Kagome was surprised as Sango squealed delightedly, acting much more like one of Kagome's friends from her era than a feudal era demon slayer who had spent years bent on revenge for her family's death.

"Kagome-chan!" she shrieked, rushing at her friend. With a frightened look on his face, Inuyasha jumped back as Sango wrapped Kagome in a hug.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the demon slayer, stepping back to jump up and down excitedly. "That's great!"

Kagome grinned at her friend, very pleased with her reaction.

"Thanks," the miko murmured shyly, smiling at Sango.

"Yes, congratulations, Kagome!" Miroku leaned forward to hug her, and Kagome didn't even bother to stop him, much too excited that her friends were happy with her news. A grasp on her arm and a warning growl caused the monk to step back, lifting his hands in the air.

"Hands off, monk," Inuyasha growled, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist again.

"Relax, Inuyasha, I was only congratulating her. I wouldn't dream of hitting on your woman." Miroku smiled at the hanyou, his eyes innocent. Kagome was somewhat surprised. He hadn't tried to grope her! Being pregnant had other advantages…

"Keh," muttered Inuyasha, not loosening his grip on Kagome. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest. He was so warm…

"Yes, that reminds me. I believe congratulations are in order for you as well, Inuyasha." Sango was still smiling excitedly, as she leaned forward and gave the reluctant hanyou an awkward hug.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha muttered into Kagome's hair.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Congratulations." Miroku winked, and there was little doubt in Kagome's mind as to what the monk was congratulating her hanyou for. She blushed, looking down at the ground. She could practically feel Inuyasha's face heating up. Clearly, he caught the monk's implications as well.

"Honestly, Miroku, can't you think about something else for just a second?" Sango growled, turning back to Kagome. "So, how far along are you?" the demon slayer asked, excitedly meeting her friend's eyes. "When did you find out?"

"I don't know, for sure. I just found out today…" Kagome looked up at Sango. "I finally got up the nerve to take a test…" Kagome giggled, looking away again. "I guess I still need official confirmation from a doctor, but that can wait until I've told my parents."

"They don't know yet?" Miroku glanced over at Kagome. "Shouldn't you tell them?"

"Yeah, I'm going to, but I thought…you know…that Inuyasha should know first." Kagome looked at the monk, hoping he would agree with her choice. After all, of her friends, he probably knew the most about this sort of thing…

Miroku nodded. "That makes sense," he replied. "But you should tell them soon. I imagine your mother will guess, anyway. Besides, depending on how far along you are, sooner or later it will begin to be obvious…" he trailed off, blushing a bit at having said that. Kagome blushed too. That was the one thing she'd been trying not to think about. She certainly wasn't looking forward to that…

"Yeah," she murmured finally, looking away again. Inuyasha glanced down at her, guessing the reason for her concern.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," he answered gruffly. Somehow, just hearing his voice calmed the miko a bit. Yes, that could wait…

Kagome looked up into her hanyou's eyes. "We should tell my family soon, though. Miroku's right."

Inuyasha's eyes skittered nervously. He clearly wasn't looking forward to that conversation any more than he was looking forward to…well, to telling what remained of his family. Which meant Sesshoumaru. Kagome stifled a laugh, trying to picture that conversation. A very interesting thought…

Before she had a chance to broach that particular topic to the hanyou, however, she felt a pressure on her arm. She turned to see Sango, who was eagerly beginning to pull her back toward Kaede's village.

"Telling your family can wait just a bit longer. First, we-" with this, she glanced at the monk and the hanyou, with a look that clearly said "this does not mean you," "have to go talk." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Coming!" She turned to Inuyasha, seeing that a stubborn look had already begun to form on his face. "Just let me go talk with Sango for a while, I'll be right back," she whispered to Inuyasha, leaning in to him.

"I don't see why I can't come," the hanyou muttered, pouting in a way that only he could pull off. It kind of melted Kagome's heart, too, but she held firm.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Sango and I have to talk about…er… things. Look, I'll be right back."

"Keh." Inuyasha let go of her waist, crossing his arms across his chest. "You'd better be back soon, I don't want to 'talk' to Miroku any longer than I have to. We both know what he wants to hear about."

Kagome giggled. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she murmured, and with that, swiftly kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened slightly, but he leaned into the kiss, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Mmm," Kagome murmured ever so softly, gently breaking the kiss and turning around to follow Sango. "Be back soon!" she threw over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with her friend, her lips still tingling from the brief kiss.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three coming soon. Please review, again, flames will be disregarded. Although I will not change the actual plotline of one of my fics based on reviewers' ideas, I will use them, and they're always welcome. Thanks! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, although considerable re-writing is necessary on it. I apologize for my long absence from fanfic-land. I had a theatre intensive, which left me waaay to tired in the evenings to write, then I got sick. I'm almost better, and I'm expecting my writing to kick back into gear soon. Ja ne! 


	3. Not Alone

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a very long time. No, I didn't die. I'm alive, see? Alive! I've just been really busy, but I finally got around to editing this chapter. Keep in mind that I originally wrote this story a long time ago, and I have a _lot_ of revision to do. I hate revision. Just writing stuff from scratch is so much better.

Anyway, the long-awaited chapter three! Thanks to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it. On with the chapter!

I. Don't. Own. It. OK?

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Three**

**Not Alone**

Kagome slowed her pace as she walked through the trees. Biting her lip, she tried not to think. She'd been trying not to think too hard ever since she'd found out. Because the truth was…she was scared. Really scared. It had been worse before Inuyasha knew. Now that he knew, well, at least that particular worry was gone. But still. Still…

Kagome shook her head. She had to think about it. She couldn't block it out forever. She thought the words to herself, forming them with her lips as she did so.

_I'm pregnant. Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby._

_I'm eighteen!_

And back came the old recurring thought. She was eighteen. Just out of high school, practically! There was a part of her that yearned for this, but she didn't want to think about that. She didn't _want_ to yearn for it. _This is it. When I give birth to my child…my whole life changes. I'm no longer a child, but a mother. I'll have a child to support. To care for. To love. The loving I can handle. The rest…_ "I have no clue what I'm doing!" the miko screamed aloud. There was no reply except for a gentle chirping high up in a nearby tree. Kagome exhaled loudly.

_I want the life that I have. It's perfect. I never thought it could be more perfect._

_But I'm so confused!_

_Things used to be easy…back then. Back when we were hunting for Naraku. But when that all ended…_

Kagome thought back. The day Naraku died seemed so very long ago…and yet…and yet, there was a part of her that felt as though it had happened just yesterday. The same, ornery, contrary part of her that was _never_ right. Usually…sometimes…

Kagome took a deep breath.

She remembered it all so clearly. It had seemed like just an ordinary battle with Naraku. While Inuyasha was distracted, hacking away at the tentacles threatening to encircle the group, Naraku struck. He used the power of his nearly-complete Shikon jewel to posses Kagome. His plan had been to end it the very same way it had started. With the power of nearly the entire impure jewel on her, Kagome turned her bow on Inuyasha. It was a blur from then on. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelling, Inuyasha screaming her name, her hand drawing back her bowstring, her mind a happy, hazy blank. And then…

_Why?_

The thought had hit her like the arrow currently pointed toward the man she loved.

_Why should I do this?_

And then her mind came back.

Colors swirled. She tried to keep her balance as the darkness threatened to overwhelm her.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice brought her back. She blinked. Her grip on her bow loosened. She ignored the pounding of her skull, Naraku's voice hissing indistinctly in the back of her head. A silly thought occurred to her.

_Kikyou's dead…it's my turn now. Will Inuyasha be shot by every woman he's ever loved?_

And then the anger washed over her. It was the anger that saved her.

_Naraku is despicable. Inuyasha has never known anything but suffering. Why must Naraku do this? Why? I will _not_ let any more pain come to Inuyasha. I love him. I love him more than anything else on earth. And that is enough!_

And, her eyes burning, Kagome turned toward Naraku. He didn't even have time to register her sudden change of target.

"I will not hurt Inuyasha!" she cried aloud. "And neither," she drew back her bowstring again, "will you!"

And she fired.

There was another whirl of colors, screaming, a bright flash of light…

She collapsed.

oOo

Kagome paused in her walking, trying to remember what had happened next. When she had awoken, she was lying in Kaede's hut. The rest seemed like a hazy, painful blur. She gave Inuyasha the completed jewel, which had somehow been around her neck when she awoke. She knew that he had attacked Naraku one last time as he saw her arrow flying toward him. They had defeated Naraku together. But it was he who had coveted the jewel. She didn't want it. It was up to him to do what he liked with it.

And then she had waited. The waiting had been excruciating. What would he do? Would he become a full demon? Would his heart still be there when she next saw him? Would he even be there? He could go to Kikyou, if he wanted to. The jewel could do that. The jewel would grant his heart's desire. _So what,_ wondered Kagome,_ could that be?_

Eventually he did come back. He looked the same as ever. Kagome remembered launching herself into his arms. He smiled.

"What did you do?" she asked.

And then he told her.

oOo

Kagome gritted her teeth. She was still angry. How could he…how _could_ he…?

But the truth was inevitable.

The jewel had granted the deepest desire of Inuyasha's heart.

The desire to be with Kagome forever.

It had shortened his life.

It had kept him a hanyou, while giving him the lifespan of a human so that they would age together. So that they could have a life together. Inuyasha had known what the jewel was doing…and he had let it. He had given up hundreds of years of life…for her.

Kagome winced slightly, remembering her anger when he'd first told her. How could she have let him do that? She loved him, wanted, _needed_, to spend her life with him, but…not on his own life. She would _never_ have wished for him to shorten his life for her. But he did. Because it was what he wanted.

Kagome understood. But she still didn't quite forgive him.

oOo

After that, life became normal. Scarily so. Kohaku's death had been unpreventable during the battle with Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were living in Kaede's village for the time being, along with Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango continued to skirt unnecessarily around their feelings. Inuyasha and Kagome did not.

The group continued to travel. It was what they did best. There was very little point to their travels…for a while. But in time, the news of their defeat of Naraku spread. Messengers started showing up at the village, requesting that the group go to exorcize a castle, or another village. They always went together, even when only one of them was really needed. It felt odd not going together. The group had become a family of sorts over the years. A dysfunctional family, yes, but a family nonetheless. They continued to share one large hut in Kaede's village. They traveled together. Even Inuyasha didn't complain.

Well, actually, he did. But his only complain was that he never had any privacy with Kagome. But they had her era for that. Part of Inuyasha's wish was that the well remain open. Kagome continued to go through it for several months, needing to finish up her education. And then it ended. She graduated. That was one of the happiest nights of her life.

It was also the first night she spent with Inuyasha.

After that, things changed. Kagome knew she couldn't go to college. She continued to go back and forth between the eras, but her life was in the feudal era now. She couldn't bear to be apart from her Inuyasha for another four years. And so they were never apart.

The group accepted the change in the relationship. Only Sango knew just how far it had gone, for Kagome had rushed to tell her, blushing furiously, the very next day. It was fairly obvious that Miroku had guessed, as well. He had experience in these matters. He could probably tell.

Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome's side. He slept sitting up, as usual, with her head in his lap. When she went to train with Kaede and Miroku, trying to learn how to harness her spiritual powers as she never had time to while hunting for Naraku, Inuyasha kept watch. Sometimes they took long walks at night, just talking about nothing in particular. This time was bliss.

Eventually two exorcisms were required at once. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou agreed to take care of one while Inuyasha and Kagome took care of the other (after some encouragement from Inuyasha, of course). This was the second time they slept together.

Kagome reached the edge of the woods and smiled. _If it weren't for that snake demon terrorizing that village, my child would never have come into existence._

She looked down, and was surprised to find that she had rested her hand on her belly. _So I'm happy. I'm too young, and unprepared, but I'm happy._

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up as Sango walked over to her.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry." Kagome smiled at her friend. "I was…remembering."

Sango smiled back. "Oh."

Kagome kept her eyes trained downward as Sango led her to the group's hut. She stretched out her back and sat down on the floor, facing Sango. The taijiya's eyes were worried.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Although Sango phrased it as a question, Kagome was sure it wasn't. Sango knew.

"Yes."

"Why?"

This wasn't really a question either. Kagome knew that Sango understood. She also knew that Sango was purposefully trying to get her to talk about it. And so she did.

She told her everything. Her worries about her age. About caring for a child. About money, food, life. About love.

When she was done, she looked up and met Sango's eyes. The demon slayer smiled.

"You're not alone, Kagome."

"What?" This wasn't what Kagome had been expecting. She looked up in surprise.

"You have all of us. Inuyasha, of course. The child's not just yours, Kagome-chan. It's his too. And I _know_ that he will make taking care of it his priority. And you have us, too. Miroku and I will do everything we can. We're like…its aunt and uncle, or something. And Shippou, when you tell him, will be ecstatic. You know he will. The baby will be like his younger sibling." She met Kagome's eyes. "You're not going to do this alone. We wouldn't let you."

And somehow, Sango had said just the right thing. Kagome blinked at her friend, fighting back the tears that she knew were there. And then she hugged her.

"Thank you, Sango-chan," she whispered. She could feel her friend nod.

"And as for your age…well…here, it's perfectly normal. I know in your era you're young, but here, no one will bat an eyelash. I'm unusual, that I don't have kids yet, and I'm nineteen. And seeing as the two of you mostly live over on this side, I really don't think your age will be a problem."

"Sango-chan…"

The girls broke apart. Sango smiled, giving her friend a little push toward the door. "Now get back to Inuyasha before he has some kind of panic attack in your absence."

Kagome laughed gently.

"Sango-chan…thank you…

* * *

A/N: Please review, reviews keeps me revising, even though I'd much rather just start over. Flames, as usual, will be disregarded, as they are childish and silly. Thanks a lot! I'll try to get chapter four up as soon as I can. 


	4. Reassurances

A/N: Well, I got this chapter up in record time! I seem to be getting my enthusiasm for this story back at last, in part because of some really excellent reviews. Thank you so much! I've gotten some questions about Shippou…don't worry, I had him planned into this chapter all along. I know time's passing pretty slowly just now, but it'll start picking up somewhat after Kagome and Inuyasha have told everyone. On with chapter four!

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Four**

**Reassurances**

Inuyasha wearily sank to the ground, leaning his back against the sacred tree. His heart was pounding in his chest, as though it was about to leap out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this strange feeling of bursting happiness. But yet…something was off. He felt as though his chest was clenched tight about his heart, restraining its excited pounding. Why would he have any reason to be unhappy? His love, the woman he loved more than life itself, was having their child. It had been unexpected, yes, but the surprise only added to the pounding of his heart. Why should he feel so tense, almost to the point of nausea? Of course, there was the tension that he always felt when he was not with Kagome, but that was like a dull ache in his chest, not a clenching, biting feeling, like now. He wasn't accustomed to not understanding why he felt a certain way, usually it was fairly straightforward. He was almost to the point of going to get Kagome, and seeing if that eased the tension, when…

"I suppose you must be feeling very anxious, Inuyasha," Miroku said, sitting down cross-legged next to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at the monk in surprise, forgetting to be bad-tempered. He had forgotten that Miroku was there.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I dunno why though."

"Hmm." The monk sounded very interested. _Interested in my stupid problems?_ Inuyasha thought, in shock. _Why would he be?_ "Perhaps the idea of being a father frightens you?"

"Huh?" Again, Inuyasha was surprised, both at the monk's gentle tone and the fact that that hadn't occurred to him. He hadn't even realized…hadn't even thought of that. _Of course._

Inuyasha almost spat out a "keh," his typical response, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the ever-present Kagome voice in the back of his head, saying "Miroku's being nice to you, it's the least you can do to acknowledge that!" _Man, Kagome's really turning me into a wuss! _ The hanyou thought angrily, and yet affectionately. It was Kagome, after all. If anyone else tried to nice-en him up, he'd bash their head in. Not that Kagome was really trying to change him. She loved him how he was, unlike everyone else. Unlike all the people that wanted him to become something he wasn't, be it a soulless demon or a pathetic human. Kagome accepted who he was…more than accepted. She wouldn't have him any other way.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that Miroku was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Inuyasha couldn't meet the monk's eyes. He was getting advice from a perverted, lecherous monk? He had to be really desperate.

Although a place in the back of his mind registered that Miroku was really one of his best friends. Miroku, also, accepted him the way he was, along with Sango. Shippou too, of course, but after all, that was because he protected Shippou. Still…

"I can understand that completely. It is a very new concept for the both of you." Miroku's voice was soft.

"Keh. Kagome's not having any trouble. Besides, how can you understand? You ask every damn woman you meet if she'll bear your child." Inuyasha was really trying to keep his temper down, but it was such an awkward subject… Besides, he'd never thought about it that way before. Kagome was bearing his child. He was going to have a baby before the monk. Now _that_ was a creepy thought…

"I think you're wrong that Kagome's handling it any better than you are. Remember, it's going to be harder on her than anyone else," Miroku replied. "I just don't think she wants you to know that she's afraid. She wants you to think she's extremely brave…which she is, but any girl in her position would have to feel somewhat afraid. And as to me, you're wrong again. The one time I actually believed myself to be a father, if you remember I was tricked by a snow demon, I panicked. I don't mean it when I ask girls to bear my child, you know. It's a flirtation, nothing more."

"I…" Inuyasha was surprised, yet again. Miroku had never been this open with him before, or this helpful. Then, guiltily, he realized that perhaps it was because he'd never let him…

"Are you sure about Kagome?" he asked, answering the part of the monk's statement that was simplest for him to deal with. "She usually tells me everything."

"I imagine she'll tell you sooner or later. But after all, you're still very young. She's trying to give you the best possible impression of herself. I doubt she knows what else to do. She really loves you, Inuyasha."

"I know that!" Inuyasha whirled on the monk. "Did you think I didn't?"

"Of course not—no offence meant, Inuyasha."

"Keh." Inuyasha leaned back against the tree. "I shouldn't be this worried about this. I love her…" He stopped, suddenly. He'd never said that out loud to anyone but Kagome before.

Miroku obviously noticed the same thing, for his eyes widened. But then he smiled at the hanyou, in a friendly way.

"What?" Inuyasha spat, puzzled by the look on the monk's face.

"I'm glad you're talking to me, Inuyasha. You can't get through this if you only talk to Kagome, you need to have a man to talk to, too. I'm always here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha had never even thought about that before. But Miroku of all people…still…

He was about to say something when a familiar sweet scent drifted his way. So sweet…

"Kagome!" He leapt up. Somehow, talking to Miroku had helped him. He wasn't sure just how or why, but…it had.

He ran to meet his miko, for once not caring that he seemed eager. He had to see her, to talk to her…

She had been running, also, and he caught her in his arms. She giggled as he lifted her up, swinging her around before setting her down again. He didn't take his arms from her waist.

"Inuyasha!" she panted, grinning. "I…missed you…"

Inuyasha felt himself smile. It had only been a matter of minutes, but he had missed her, too. He always missed her.

He said nothing, pulling her close. He remembered how she had kissed him when she left with Sango. So casually, as though it were the natural thing to do. As though it was simply a good way to say goodbye, or hello. Inuyasha really liked that idea.

Excitedly, naïvely, he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled again, shyly, kissing him back. Her hands went around his waist.

Inuyasha knew that now that the "secret" was out, they had an excuse. It was perfectly reasonable for him to kiss her whenever he wanted to. That was his favorite part of her pregnancy, so far.

Kagome smiled, not wanting to pull away. How had she been so scared, only just a little while ago? She had Inuyasha. Everything would be okay.

"Kagome!" A child's voice rang out, disturbing the peace of the clearing. Shippou, back from herb-gathering with Kaede.

"Shippou!" Blushing furiously, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. She didn't really want the kitsune to see them kissing…

Shippou, ignoring Inuyasha, leapt into Kagome's arms. "I didn't know you were back!" he squealed, grabbing her shoulder to keep himself from falling.

"Yeah, I just got back maybe an hour ago…" Kagome put an arm under the little fox kit so that he didn't fall. "Were you out with Kaede?"

"Yeah, she's teaching me all kinds of stuff!" Shippou grinned at Kagome. "What were you doing?"

"Um…what?" Kagome feigned confusion as she blinked at the kitsune.

"Just now," he added helpfully.

"Er…" Kagome's blush returned, along with Inuyasha's bad temper.

"You little spy, you could at least _tell_ people before barging in on them…" Inuyasha growled at the fox kit, although he too was blushing.

"I _did! _I said 'Kagome!' _That's_ telling you, isn't it?" Shippou pouted at the angry hanyou.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha punched Shippou on the head, leaving a bump.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome coaxed gently, laying a hand on his arm. Although for once she understood his reaction, in fact.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean!" Shippou pouted even more beseechingly, gazing up at the miko. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, honestly, he's just a kid…" It was a losing battle. It always had been. But she felt she had to try, anyway.

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away. And then, seeming to realize something, turned back anxiously.

"Kagome…" He met her eyes, and she saw the pained look in his. _Right…_ Kagome thought. _We still have to tell Shippou! How the heck do we do that?_

"Kagome?" the kitsune inquired, not missing a beat. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha have some good news for you, Shippou," Miroku walked over, smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. They'd forgotten that he was there yet again.

"You do?" Shippou looked up at Kagome, excitedly. "What?"

"Er-" Kagome tried, looking at Inuyasha for assistance. He stared back at her. There was panic in his eyes.

Clearly, Miroku didn't see any reason for the couple to suffer any longer. He stepped over, and lifted Shippou out of Kagome's arms.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are having a baby!" he announced, looking up at the said couple questioningly.

Kagome sighed in relief, dropping her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. _Thank you, Miroku…_

"They are?" Shippou looked over at the two of them. "That's great!" His eyes danced excitedly. Of course he was happy for them…

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Shippou sang, jumping back into Kagome's arms. He eyes her stomach, blinking confusedly. Kagome winced She knew what was coming.

"How?" the fox kit inquired, gazing at them. Of course, no one had ever explained the facts of life to him. He had no parents, after all…

Kagome knew she was blushing, and she felt Inuyasha's heart start pounding in his chest. _Oh boy…_

"Listen, Shippou, Inuyasha and Kagome have to go to Kagome's time for a bit. Come back to Kaede's with me and I'll explain it to you." Miroku smiled down at the kitsune, saving the day again. _I owe him, big time, _Kagome thought. Who knew he could be so helpful?

"Thanks, Miroku," Kagome sighed gratefully. She would have to bring him something from her era as a thank you. He had really saved them, just then.

She felt Inuyasha relax. His sigh tickled the top of her head. She smiled. It would certainly have been an interesting conversation, albeit an embarrassing one. She'd have to get Sango to tell her about it later.

"So," Inuyasha said, as the monk and kitsune left the clearing. "I guess that leaves us with one major task remaining."

"Yeah. My family." Kagome sighed. "Sorry to put you through this, all of a sudden. We could wait, and tell them tomorrow or something."

"No. Let's get it over with, so we can relax. Besides, you really should see a healer in your time, to make sure everything's going okay." He spun her around and looked her over, worriedly.

"Yeah." She smiled gently up at him.

Self-consciously, she brought a hand to her flat stomach. It was hard to believe that there was a future living being within her. In a few months, everyone would be able to tell. She blushed at the thought.

Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha laid his hand on top of hers.

"You're going to be a great mother," he murmured. Kagome looked up, surprised. How had he known just what to say? She felt a glowing warmth within her. _I love him so much._

"You're going to be a great father," she replied, leaning into him. He wrapped his warm arms around her, and she leaned gratefully into his embrace.

He snorted at her remark, but began stroking her hair. "I hope so," he whispered.

"I know so." And she lifted her lips to his. Somehow, it really was all going to work out. She knew so.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, everyone! Reviews are greatly appreciated, of course. I'm going to be busy for a week or so, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	5. A Mother's Love

A/N: I got this one up pretty quickly, ne? Not much to say here, so…on with the chapter!

...Oh, yeah. I still don't own it. I'll let you know if I ever do.

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Five**

**A Mother's Love**

"Ready?" the hanyou's voice sounded confident as he put one foot on the rim of the well, but Kagome heard the slight tremor behind it. He was nervous as hell, and frankly, she couldn't blame him.

"Yeah." She tried to sound as confident as she could. Honestly, she'd been battling demons (and winning) for the better part of three years, and yet the prospect of telling her parents that she and her boyfriend were expecting filled her with fear and dread. _I'm being way wimpy about this!_ She thought to herself, angrily. _I've gotta just tell them._

"Ok. Let's get this over with." Inuyasha put a protective arm around her waist and lifted her up onto the rim of the well. Kagome smiled to herself. He knew perfectly well that she could go through the well by herself, but he did everything he could to make absolutely certain she was safe. She was sure that would only increase as her pregnancy progressed. And he was so gentle! He lifted her up as though she weighed nothing at all, and yet almost no pressure was exerted on her waist. Kagome marveled at how his hands could easily slice a demon in two, and just as easily caress her hair, or lift her ever-so-gently onto the lip of the well.

Kagome slipped an arm around him. "'Kay, on three. One, two, three-"

They jumped. Inuyasha tightened his arm about her waist as they fell into the well…and were lifted up again, caught in the never-ending swirl of time. They fell, ever so slowly, a blinding blue light the only thing that they could see. And then suddenly…it stopped. They hit the ground with a soft _thud_, not even wobbling. It came of practice.

"Okay, come on." Inuyasha leapt to the edge of the well, catching it and gracefully pulling himself over. He then reached a hand down to Kagome. Hopping just a bit, she caught his hand and he easily lifted her up and out of the well.

"You're not going to be able to do that in a couple of months," she laughed at him as he set her down.

"Huh? What do you-" Kagome placed a hand on her stomach, and he blushed. "Keh. I'll still be able to lift you. I'm not a weakling, you know."

"Hmm," Kagome smiled at him. "I guess so."

"So." The hanyou's voice was gruff again. "How're we gonna do this? Should we just go in and, you know, tell them?"

"No, I don't think so. My mom still doesn't know that--er--that we've--" Kagome blushed violently, not meeting Inuyasha's eyes. "Er--yeah. I…think I should tell her that first, maybe."

"Er…yeah." Inuyasha was blushing, too. "So, uh, what do I do while you talk to her?"

"Could you keep Souta company, please? And then we can tell him and Grandpa after I talk to mom."

"But I don't have to say anything before you come back, right?" the hanyou looked pained.

"Of course not." Kagome laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'll tell them after I talk to Mom. You just have to be there."

"Thanks," he muttered, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "Sorry I'm not being much help."

"It's fine." Kagome stroked his smooth, silky silver hair. It was so soft…

They held the position, Inuyasha resting his head on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome stroking Inuyasha's hair. It was just so comfortable.

"We should go," Kagome said softly, squeezing his hand. Slowly, he lifted his head.

"Yeah." He reached for the door, about to slide it open, when he stopped. Spinning on his heel, he bent down and kissed her, cupping her chin in his hands.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sudden delight of his lips against hers. But the kiss ended all too soon, and he turned away, facing the door again.

"Inuyasha…" her voice came out thin and pleading, which she cursed herself for.

He turned around again, and his golden eyes met her deep brown ones.

"I love you," he whispered, huskily.

"I love you, too." There was a smile in her voice that she could not keep out. No matter how often he kissed her, or told her he loved her, each time was like the very first time. Each time excitement pulsed through her, and she felt as though she were flying. But it was only her heart that was flying. _He loves me…how can he love me, of all people? Why did he choose me?_ But the fact remained that he did, and nothing had ever, or would ever, make her happier.

The couple left the shrine side by side, and walked toward the main Higurashi residence.

Kagome pushed open the door and slipped out of her shoes, using her foot to shove them up against the wall. "Tadaima!" she called, figuring that her mother was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Kagome! Back so soon? It's good to see you." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter warmly. It was rare that she came back twice in one day, after all.

Kagome felt nervous tension beginning to coil in her chest. How was she going to start this conversation, anyway? Inuyasha, sensing her anxiety, walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"And Inuyasha! Good to see you, too." Kagome's mother greeted the hanyou almost as warmly as she'd greeted her daughter. _At least Mom likes him…_ Kagome thought. _This would be a hundred times harder if she didn't…_

"Er…mom? Can I talk to you?" _Way to be graceful and confident, Kagome_.

"Of course, Kagome, what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter worriedly.

"Um…can we go upstairs, Mom? That is, is anyone upstairs?" _Oh yeah, I'm handling this _really_ well…_

"No, Grandpa is in the living room and Souta's back in the kitchen. What's going on, honey?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. He nodded slightly, signaling that he would go find Souta in the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom, let's go upstairs." With a last lingering look at Inuyasha, not wanting to leave him, Kagome began to follow her mother, who was already walking through the kitchen door. Inuyasha squeezed her shoulders once, and then let his arms drop to his sides. This was it. It was time to tell her.

Kagome was silent as she walked up the stairs, and down the hallway.

"Your room, or mine?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter calmly. Kagome wondered how she could act so calm when she just had to be worried. Was it a mom thing? Would she ever be able to do that?

"Yours is fine," Kagome murmured. How was she supposed to start? It was so much easier with Inuyasha by her side…everything was. Why hadn't she kept him with her? She needed him so much…

Actually, though, she knew why she hadn't. Every girl had a time when they had to tell their mother that they'd had sex with their boyfriend. And the boyfriend couldn't be there for the conversation…he just couldn't, somehow. True, Kagome had much more to tell than most girls, but she certainly wasn't the first, or the last, to have to deal with this particular conversation. She prayed for help from all the girls who had ever been through this before. No matter how it had turned out, at least it was over, for them. For her, it was just beginning.

Kagome's mom sat down on the edge of her bed. "So, what's bothering you, Kagome?" she asked gently.

"Er…Mom…" Kagome sat down next to her mother, unconsciously picking up a corner of the bedspread and fiddling with it, perhaps as a change from fiddling with her skirt.

Mrs. Higurashi just looked down at her daughter, waiting patiently. Kagome looked up and met her mom's kind eyes. _Please let her be good about this…_

"Okay, Mom, this is big, so, uh, I'll tell you the first part of it first…I guess," Kagome mumbled. _Oh great…_

"Alright. Whatever it is, Kagome, I promise I won't be upset, or mad at you."

_Yeah, you say so now, but you don't know just how big it is_, Kagome thought anxiously.

"Okay. Thanks Mom." Kagome looked down, knowing full well that she was blushing.

"I--well--last summer I--" Kagome sighed. She had to just say it and get it over with. There was no way she would be able to soften it for her mom now, she was having enough trouble speaking at all.

"I slept with Inuyasha!" she blurted out, blushing furiously. She couldn't look at her mom, couldn't meet her eyes.

But her voice, when it came, was soft. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked, quietly.

Surprised, Kagome looked up. Her mother didn't look angry. More…sad.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Kagome looked away again, but a smile was beginning in her eyes.

"I'm glad." Mrs. Higurashi rested her hand on her daughter's arm.

Kagome looked up at her mother. "You're not…mad at me?"

"No. Not as long as you love him."

And Kagome smiled. She'd been sure she'd never be able to smile again, at least in front of her mother. She was taking it so well!

"There's something else, though, isn't there, dear?" Kagome's mother's voice was so gentle and calming…

"Yeah…" Kagome felt hot all of a sudden as her primary reason for her talk with her mother came back to her.

But when she looked up, she saw a look of understanding in her mother's eyes. "You already know, don't you?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes, I think I do. I think I knew earlier today. It's a…mother thing."

Kagome let out a breath of relief. "So I don't have to tell you, then…"

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you really should tell me."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. But she already knew, didn't she?

"Nearly every girl has to go through this at one point or another, and it always proves to be a very useful experience for the girl. I had to do it, and so did my mother, and her mother. And I think it would be wrong of me to deprive you of this particular experience. But if it helps at all to know that I already know, then know that."

Kagome laughed, a weak sound, and then took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm…I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft, but she managed it. She'd told her! It was over! It really wasn't that bad…

"Congratulations, honey." Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and hugged her daughter tightly. "I presume Inuyasha knows?"

"Yeah." Kagome embraced her mother tightly. "So do our friends in the feudal era."

"That's good." Kagome's mother pulled back to look her daughter in the face. "Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

Kagome blushed. "No. I was going to after I talked to you."

"That's good. I'll make you an appointment, if you like." Kagome nodded happily. "Now, do you want to tell Grandpa and Souta the good news, or shall I?"

Kagome grinned. "I'll do it. Inuyasha's waiting downstairs."

"Alright, then. Let's go down. I'd like to offer the expectant father my congratulations."

"Okay." Kagome got up from the bed. On impulse, she turned around and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Only a few people left to tell now! I never realized before now how many people one really does have to tell. Must be a huge pain.

Anyway…chapter six coming soon! Things'll speed up a little after that chapter, I think.

Reviews are of course always welcome, although flames are good for absolutely nothing in this heat. It was 107 yesterday! That's really hot for where I live. Ooookay…see you next chapter!


	6. Doesn't Matter

A/N: I owe you all a huge apology. I did promise I'd update this fic regularly, didn't I? I definitely broke that promise this time. First I was sailing (for a week). Then I was away at singing camp. When I got back, I had a few days to compose myself before school started. On top of it all, we're doing construction on our house right now. And things have been crazy since school started. But now they're calming down again, and I _will_ get the next chapter up, soon. You have my word. I'll also try to keep up with updates on my other fics, along with the oneshots that I frequently post.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Yeah, still don't own it. But Christmas isn't that far away, right…? (hinthint, Takahashi-sensei)

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Six**

**Doesn't Matter**

Inuyasha glanced in the general direction of the stairs for the hundredth time. _Where is Kagome?_ he wondered, somewhat desperately. _Her mother better be taking this well. She'd better not get mad at Kagome. _The angry hanyou glanced over at Kagome's little brother, Souta, who was busily doing something or other on the counter. Whatever it was he was stirring, it smelled edible. _Very_ edible…

A familiar scent wafting down the steps stopped him from asking Souta what he was stirring, and if he could have some. Or, more likely, just taking it. Inuyasha jumped up from his seat at the table, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Inu no nii-chan, what it is?" asked Souta, turning away from the edible object.

Inuyasha didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the staircase. He looked pathetic, he knew, waiting at the bottom of the steps like a dog waiting for its mistress to return home. If he'd had a tail it would have been wagging. But he didn't mind, as long as Kagome didn't. And he knew that she didn't. He just…didn't want her thinking of him as a dog, not a man. But he knew that she thought of him as a man, so he didn't worry.

Just then, Kagome and her mother emerged. They were smiling, which most likely meant it had gone well. Probably. He never would understand women. Still, Inuyasha felt some of his inner tension evaporate, as he rushed forward to meet his Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she smiled at him. Her smile was so beautiful…

Forgetting the presence of Kagome's mother and brother, Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a tight embrace, closing his eyes and bringing his lips down to meet hers. Delightedly, Kagome kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. It had only been a matter of minutes, yet he had missed her so much! He hated it when she was not right by his side.

Kagome's mother coughed tactfully, causing Inuyasha's face to heat up. He leapt away from Kagome, looking down at the floor. He cursed himself viciously. He had let his excitement at seeing the miko get away with him, and had ended up kissing her in front of her mother, and her eleven-year-old brother. When_ the hell will I _learn He wondered.

A bright red, yet smiling Kagome came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. _At least she's not too embarrassed._ The hanyou wasn't sure how, though. Nonetheless, he reached up a hand and gently laid it on top of hers.

Inuyasha awkwardly met Souta's wide eyes. _Dammit, he's seen us kiss before. Does he have to act so…innocent…?_

"Er-" began Kagome, and Inuyasha's heart began to pound. It was going to be he same conversation, all over again! How many times were they going to have to go through this, anyway? It hardly seemed fair.

"What's going on in here?" Kagome's grandpa walked into the room. _Perfect timing, _Inuyasha thought bitterly. _Now at least we can tell them both at once and get it over with._

The hanyou raised a hand in greeting to the old man.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" he seemed surprised, but not very much so. After all, it was rare that Kagome came home without the hanyou. He didn't like being apart from her at all, much less five hundred years so.

"Er, Gramps, now that you're here," Kagome began the conversation yet again. Inuyasha felt guilt welling up within him. It wasn't right that she had to go through this, alone, every single time. If only he could help…somehow… But all his muscles locked up, his throat closing, as he even considered it. _Dammit…_

As if sensing his thoughts, which she really was quite expert at, Kagome gently placed a hand on the tense hanyou's back.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," she whispered, tickling his sensitive ears. He twitched them once, yet relishing the feel of her breath against his skin.

"It's not fair for you to always have to do this!" he mumbled, knowing her ears were not as sensitive as his, and thus careful not to be too quiet.

"It's okay," she murmured back. She knew the exact level to whisper at so that he could pick up the sound, just as he did for her. "If I minded, I'd let you know."

"You sure?" He really, really hated seeing her suffer.

"Positive." And with a smile, Kagome turned to face her brother and grandfather. The last people in the category of "most important." The last people they would have to tell, for a while.

Nervously, Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "We have some news for you," the miko started. Inuyasha slid his arm up so that it rested on her back. _Even if I can't help, I can lend her strength._

"Yes? What is it, Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather looked slightly suspicious. _Oh shit…_Inuyasha hadn't even thought about him before. How was he going to react? It was his precious granddaughter, after all. Having the child of a half-demon from five hundred years in the past…

"Yeah, sis, what's the news?" Souta looked excited. _At least maybe he'll be okay with it. He treats me like a brother as it is._

"Er…yeah." Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was blushing, but she seemed less anxious than before. Maybe she was getting accustomed to telling people…although Inuyasha knew that as for himself, he'd probably never get used to it.

"Inuyasha and I are…having a baby." Kagome's voice was so soft as she said it. Inuyasha looked at his love in amazement. She was so good at this…at dealing with other people. He was terrible at it; she always needed to do so for him. And she never ceased to amaze him.

"Hey, congratulation, sis!" Souta grinned widely at Kagome. "That's so cool! I'm gonna have a niece or nephew that's part youkai!"

"Yeah, you are." Kagome smiled back at her brother.

"Congratulations, Inu no nii-chan!" Souta turned to beam at the hanyou. Startled, Inuyasha just stared, wide-eyed. At least Souta was taking it well, although Inuyasha found it all very awkward.

"You're having a baby? My precious little granddaughter!" Kagome's grandpa seemed to be in shock. He turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"How dare you--my little granddaughter--my little girl--" He took a step toward the hanyou. "She's just a little girl!"

Inuyasha stared down at the old man. He'd always seemed to like the hanyou, but maybe it was just his fascination with the past. Maybe he would be the first to disapprove of the coming child…

"G-Grandpa?" Kagome seemed surprised. It seemed she hadn't expected this reaction. But then she got angry. "What do you mean, a little girl? Why, I've been through more than you ever will! And now I'm having a baby, I'm practically a grown woman! How could you, Gramps?" Inuyasha looked down at the woman at his side. He'd never heard her get this angry with someone she loved (besides him, of course), and he'd never, _never_ heard her speak rudely to an adult. She was always so polite…

"K-Kagome…?" Inuyasha tried to catch the miko's eye. "What--"

Kagome lowered her head, both her hands dropping to her sides. She was really upset, he knew. Why? Her grandfather's words had been unkind, but she was taking it so hard…

"Now, now, Father. Kagome's right. She's nearly a grown woman, and you should be happy for her." Mrs. Higurashi gently laid a hand on her father's arm.

"B-but…my little grandchild…expecting the child of a demon…"

"We'll discuss this later." Kagome's mother didn't sound angry, but her tone indicated the end of the conversation. "Kagome, Inuyasha, you're expected at the doctor's. Would you like a ride?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha was puzzled. What kind of a ride?

"No thanks, Mom, we'll walk." Kagome looked up, expertly hiding what had moments before looked like the onset of extreme depression. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

Before the hanyou could say anything, he found himself being pulled out of the house by his hand, and dragged outside.

"Kagome--" Why was she in such a hurry to leave, anyway?

"Come on." The miko's smile had evaporated the second they'd left the house, and she stared at the ground as she handed Inuyasha the hat she'd grabbed on her way out. Inuyasha jammed it onto his head, staring at Kagome. What had gotten into her?

Kagome grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him along, away from the Higurashi home.

Inuyasha, however, had had enough of her silence. He stopped short just as they were turning onto the sidewalk, causing her to stop as well, and look back at him. There was such a look of agony in her eyes that Inuyasha couldn't help but reach out to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Whatever was bothering her, he would protect her from it, just like always.

"Inuyasha…" And then he caught the scent of salt water, and he knew she was crying. He only tightened his grip on her, worriedly.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Did your grandpa say something…?"

"No. Yes. It's not his fault!" Kagome's voice was muffled, as she had buried her head in his haori.

"I know. I know it's not." Inuyasha could think of nothing else to say as he gently stroked Kagome's hair. Whatever had happened, it had really upset her.

"It's just…he was right! I'm so young…but I don't want to think that way! I'm happy, but I know I'm too young! He just…reminded me, is all." Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is silly."

"No it's not. Don't ever say that!" The hanyou held his love close to his chest. "We may be young, but that doesn't matter, does it? As long as…we love each other." Inuyasha lowered his voice to a whisper, but he knew she heard.

"That's right, isn't it?" Kagome pulled her head back so that she could look up at him. "Grandpa's just overreacting."

"I don't blame him." Inuyasha marveled at how easy it was to talk to Kagome, to comfort her. It had never been this easy before. "After all, unless he could feel how much I love you, and how much I hope you love me, he would understand."

"You think so?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. Just that slight intensification of touch made the hanyou's heart beat faster still.

"Yeah," he murmured, gently.

"Mm-hmm." Kagome smiled. "And what you said…how much you hope I love you?" Inuyasha met her eyes, praying that she would say what he most needed to hear, always. "I don't know how much you hope for, but I do know that however much it is, I love you more than that. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you." And Inuyasha, his heart pounding hard enough so that he was sure Kagome could hear it, pulled her close to him, letting his hands catch in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. They stood there like that for several minutes, not caring who saw them, or what they thought about it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed. Chapter seven coming soon! 

You get it by now, right? Reviews: good. Flames: bad. Yup.


	7. Almost Normal

A/N: Here we go again! How about I just give you all a general apology that'll carry over to every chapter of this fic, so I can stop apologizing. I was so sure I'd get this up quickly, but school and the general dullness of ordinary life got in the way yet again. This is my personal favorite chapter so far (am I allowed to say that?) so I hope you enjoy it. And I hope I get some good ideas as I sleep through geometry this week, so maybe chapter eight will be up soon, after all. On with the chapter!

Japanese note: _Aisuru_ is a term of endearment, meaning "sweetheart" or "beloved." I try to avoid using too many Japanese phrases in my fics, but there are some times when an English phrase just won't fit.

Disclaimer: Look, how about I just let you know if I ever own it?

* * *

**Love and Joy**

**Chapter Seven**

**Almost Normal**

"Mmph. Not again!" A white-faced Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth and ran out of the clearing.

With a worried look, Inuyasha rose from where he was sitting and went after her. Sango and Miroku looked off in the direction the two had taken, sympathetically. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome had told Kagome's family, and Kagome was approximately in her sixth week. She had not begun to show yet at all, however, just recently she had started getting sick in the morning, and sometimes during the day, as well.

Kagome dropped to her knees, leaning over to retch into the dirt. No matter how often the sickness came, she could still not get used to it. Miserable, she leaned farther over, clutching her stomach.

She barely noticed the cool hand on the back of her neck, pulling back her hair and gently rubbing her shoulders. Her skin burned, and the nausea persisted. Slowly, it began to dissipate until all that was left was the slight feeling at the bottom of her stomach that never seemed to go away. At last, Kagome took a shaky breath and looked up.

Inuyasha was standing behind her, holding her hair. When she lifted her head, he let go of her hair, letting it cascade down around her shoulders.

"You okay now?" the hanyou asked, softly.

"Yeah," Kagome tried to sound fine, although her voice was still shaky. Wiping her mouth, she brought a hand to her stomach, trying to rub the last feelings of nausea away. _The sickness is worth it, _she reminded herself yet again. _All mothers have to go through this; it's worth it. Really it is._ Although at times like this it seemed difficult to believe it, she knew it was true. _Inuyasha…_ The miko looked up at her lover, who was tenderly massaging her lower back.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured, moving to stand up. Before she could do so, however, Inuyasha reached out and placed his hands on her waist, helping her up.

"Inuyasha…" she began. Lately, he had been helping her with everything. It was sweet, but it left her feeling a bit useless. She could still do things for herself, after all.

"Keh. Just being careful. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." Inuyasha placed her on her feet, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"I—yeah, I know that." Kagome sighed. It really was nice of him, she just…didn't like seeming pathetic.

"Keh. Now more than ever you've gotta be extra-cautious. Come on." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, turning in the direction of camp.

"I know. Thanks, Inuyasha. Even if you are a little over-protective." Kagome smiled at the hanyou, causing him to flush just slightly pink.

"Whatever it takes," he muttered, leading her back to camp.

oOo

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking up as the couple emerged from the trees.

"Yeah. The child just likes to say 'good morning,' I suppose." Kagome grimaced, resting a hand over the stop where her baby lay. Inuyasha snickered, putting his arm around her.

"That's not a very nice way to say 'good morning!'" Shippou proclaimed, jumping into Kagome arms. "I think I do it a lot better!"

"And how is that, Shippou?" Kagome laughed. She certainly had all the childcare practice she needed with the little kitsune.

"Like this!" Shippou wrapped his tiny arms around Kagome neck, hugging her. "That's a lot nicer, don't you think?"

"It certainly is." Kagome chuckled. "I believe once the child is born its greeting skills will go up a few notches. At least, I hope so." Kagome sweatdropped, picturing a life of waking up to such extreme nausea every morning. Inuyasha smiled ruefully, sensing Kagome's thoughts.

"Well, I doubt it'll say much of anything for a while after it's born," Miroku put in, looking up from the fish he was grilling over the fire. "But in time, yes, I imagine it will do much better socially."

"If by 'socially' you mean you're going to teach my kid to flirt the way you do, don't even think about it," Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll make sure he doesn't." Sango grinned evilly at the monk, brandishing her Hiraikotsu.

"Nn-nn. Sango, you're scaring me!" Miroku pretended to cower in fear behind Shippou, who had jumped down to investigate the food.

"Honestly. You're all so immature!" Shippou sniffed wickedly, reaching for a fish.

"Yeah, let's eat, I'm starved." Kagome got down on the ground next to the fire, reaching for a fish as well.

"You're always starved." Inuyasha plunked himself down next to Kagome, grabbing two fish before she had a chance to and handing one to her.

"Thanks!" Kagome accepted the fish, hungrily biting into it. It was true, she'd been hungry lately almost as often as she'd been nauseous.

"Well, you are eating for two." Sango moved closer to the fire. "Also, you're losing everything you eat, lately."

"Yeah." Kagome grimaced, taking another large bite of grilled fish. She hadn't been able to keep anything down for the past week.

"It'll pass." Inuyasha rested a hand on her arm, reassuringly.

"Yes," Miroku added. "And for now, eat whatever and whenever you want. None of us mind."

"Thanks, you guys." Kagome smiled at her friends. She couldn't think of any other people she'd rather have going through this with her. Inuyasha, of course, was the love of her life, the person she cherished above all others, not to mention the father of her child-to-be. Sango was her best friend and her honorary sister, as well as her confidante and advice-giver. Miroku was like an older brother, who always cheered her up, along with knowing a good bit about the world. Shippou was her honorary son, her good friend, and was giving her experience in taking care of children. Kirara didn't speak, of course, but she was a reassuring and friendly presence. _I have a family here, as well as back home, _Kagome realized. _A strange family, but a family nonetheless._

oOo

It was night. An almost full moon had risen partway into the sky. Kagome sat on her sleeping bag, reading.

"It's getting cold early this year," Sango commented. She was leaning against Kirara, trying to fix a torn place in the right sleeve of her armor. Miroku was reclining against a tree, his eyes closed, meditating. Inuyasha sat against a similar tree, although he was not meditating. He was just staring off into space.

"Yeah, definitely." Kagome pulled her fleece blanket tighter about her shoulders. "It's been very cold the past few nights."

"Dammit, I knew we have come." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, worry etched into his features. "You're in no condition to be traveling."

"Come on, Inuyasha, it's only a minor exorcism at a castle nearby. We'll be there in another few nights," Miroku replied, not opening his eyes.

"I don't care!" The hanyou leaned forward. "Kagome shouldn't be traveling as it is!"

"Inuyasha!" Exasperated, Kagome sat down her book. "I'm not a weakling! Just because I'm a month pregnant doesn't mean I can't travel. I'm doing fine!"

"A month and a half," the hanyou growled. "And you're not doing fine, look at you shivering like that!"

"It is very cold, Inuyasha. I'm shivering, too," offered Sango. "Kagome's all right for the time being."

"Keh." Inuyasha leaned back in defeat. Kagome sighed, carefully looking the hanyou over. She knew how worried he was, but this was a bit excessive, really. Kagome lay down on the sleeping bag, staring up at the sky. Night had become her favorite time of day, because it tended to be the time when she was the least nauseous. Just then, her stomach felt almost completely fine. She saw no reason for her hanyou's extreme worry.

In time, Kagome drifted off. She awoke to find, from the position of the moon, that it had been perhaps an hour. Sango had fallen asleep against Kirara, and Miroku appeared to be asleep as well, Shippou curled in his lap. Kagome's gaze went to Inuyasha. He crouched next to a tree, not even bothering to pretend he was asleep. His lids were shaded, and his eyes were alert, watching…watching her? As she moved her head to get a better look, Inuyasha's eyes opened the rest of the way. He had definitely been watching her, wistfully. Did he do this every night? He looked so alone, sitting apart from the group, huddled under a tree. Suddenly, Kagome felt the distance between them. She felt cold, as though she was lacking a necessary source of warmth. As though…there was something she needed. And she knew just what that something was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice soft so as not to wake the others.

"Hm?" he looked up sharply, and then relaxed under her gentle eye.

"Why don't you come over here? There's plenty of room." Kagome patted the sleeping bag, right next to where she lay. She needed him beside her.

His eyes widened hopefully, but then he shook his head. "I'm fine," he muttered, confirming the fact that he was, indeed, very lonely. But Kagome knew how to help him without actually helping him. She had been doing it for years.

"But it's so cold," she murmured. She knew that his worry for her would overcome his need to remain aloof. It worked.

"Here." The hanyou rose, undoing his haori. He came over to where she lay, and draped the haori over her. With a sigh, he sank down beside her. "Better?" he asked, not looking at her. Kagome knew he was embarrassed to be so close to her at night, to have her sleeping beside him. But she wanted it that way, so much. And…she thought he did, too.

"Almost," Kagome replied, feeling brave. When he looked down in surprise, she gestured for him to lie down.

"Ka-Kagome…" he seemed somewhat surprised, but Kagome's trained eye saw the smile forming in his eyes. He just needed a push in the right direction.

"Lie down," Kagome offered gently. "Even you must be tired after traveling in the cold for four days strait."

"Keh. We've traveled for much longer," he replied, although she could see he was wavering.

"Yeah, I know, and you never sleep." She really did worry about that, a lot. He never seemed to sleep. It couldn't be good for him. Just once, he should just lie down and rest, even if he didn't sleep.

"I do too sleep." But as he said it, he lowered himself down beside her. "But I'll lie down if it'll help keep you warm."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. He lay down on his back on the sleeping bag, and she draped her blanket over the two of them.

"Better now?" he muttered. She knew he was embarrassed, and frankly, she was surprised that she herself wasn't blushing like crazy. But she'd wanted this for so long…and it really was a lot warmer…

Kagome dropped her head onto his shoulder. She saw a smile spread across his lips, and he slid an arm around her waist.

"Even better," she whispered

Some time passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she muttered sleepily, pushing up closer to his side.

"I've dreamt about this nearly every night. Sleeping beside you, I mean. It's really okay?"

"Of course it is!" Kagome nearly sat up, but he tightened his arm around her waist and she lay back down. "I've wanted it, too. I always hoped…" she trailed off, nervously.

"What?" His voice was soft.

"Well, that you'd want it, too. I…I like the idea of us being a proper couple." She spoke the last words into his warm shoulder.

"Me too," the hanyou whispered. "Thank you, Kagome." And, not loosening his protective grip on her waist, he closed his eyes. A warm smile on her lips, Kagome closed her eyes as well, leaning into Inuyasha's side. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last night they would sleep like this.

oOo

It wasn't. The next night, Kagome lied down on her sleeping bag with a book, as usual. The miko and hanyou had acted as though nothing was different that day, and perhaps it wasn't. Nonetheless, Kagome had spent the day avoiding Inuyasha's eyes, and hoping that the night wouldn't merely be forgotten. But that night, her hopes died as Inuyasha took his usual spot under a tree. Kagome, feeling ridiculous, hid her watering eyes behind her book. _I am so stupid! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean he's going to start sleeping next to me like we're married or something. Just because I want him to so much…and I thought he did…_

Kagome sensed that her hanyou was near even before she looked up to see him standing over her, looking down awkwardly. Blinking, she stared at him. What was he doing?

"Okay?" he whispered, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Kagome tried to keep her voice at a whisper, but she felt her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest. He was going to sleep beside her again, as though it was the natural thing to do! _Maybe someday, it will be the natural thing to do…_ the miko thought wistfully. Inuyasha slid down so that he was lying beside her. _Maybe it already is._

"You cold?" he asked, anxiously placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Okay, there's no reason to get all mushy about it, I was just asking," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, doing his "I'm not a nice guy, _really!_" pout. Kagome looked down, trying to hide her smile. "What?" he snapped, turning to face her. "What's making you so _happy_ all of a sudden?"

"Hm," Kagome giggled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what? What'd I do this time?"

"Nothing." Kagome pointedly opened her book. What did he do? Not only be uncharacteristically bold and caring and come to sleep beside her, but then act exactly like his own exhausting, rude, obnoxious, loveable self. She loved both sides of him, and together, they made her Inuyasha—her precious hanyou, with all his quirks, flaws, and overall perfection, in her opinion. What could be better?

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome said, closing her book and setting it on the ground beside her. She couldn't concentrate anyway, not with_him_ so near. So very near…

"Good night, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. And then, even more quietly, "Love you."

"Love you too." Kagome grinned, burying her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. No better way to sleep…

"Going to sleep?" a voice cut through the sweet silence.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up, already sleepy. "Miroku?" Then, suddenly, her heart missed a beat. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou…she'd basically forgotten they were there. How were _they_ reacting to Inuyasha and Kagome's new sleeping arrangements?

"Good night, then," Miroku replied, leaning his head back against the tree Inuyasha had vacated.

"G'night," murmured Sango, who was leaning against Kirara as usual, with Shippou in her lap. He was already sound asleep.

"Huh?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. Did he find it strange? Could she ask him?

She didn't need to ask.

"Uh…you guys…" Inuyasha looked as confused as Kagome felt. She had been sure that her friends would show some reaction, but they were acting as if…it was perfectly normal. _Maybe it _is! _Maybe this is normal, and about time, too._

"I guess they just take it for granted," Kagome laughed, combing her hand through Inuyasha's silvery hair.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha was bemused, but then he smiled. "Well, that saves me some embarrassment."

"Yeah, I got really scared for a minute there." Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha laughed. And then Kagome realized something. They were having a normal conversation, just like a normal couple! They weren't arguing, or being overly sweet. They were just…acting normal. Being normal. How…

"Keh. Go to sleep, aisuru. You've gotta stop straining yourself so much," Inuyasha said, his voice low. Kagome smiled. That was her Inuyasha. They weren't a normal couple, and they never would be. That was how Kagome liked it. And he'd called her aisuru! His beloved…

"'Kay. "G'night, Inuyasha."

"Good night, again." Inuyasha rolled onto his side, facing Kagome. She rested her head on his chest, snuggling close. They weren't normal, but they were a couple. He wasn't resisting, and nothing made her happier. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too. Not get to sleep."

"Mm-hm." Kagome fell asleep smiling.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, feed the author! Thanks a lot. I'll get chapter eight up as soon as I can. 


End file.
